


Journey's Edge

by Moss_Gatherer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU!Pirates, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Bilbo is a doctor on a ship, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo used to be in the Navy, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Thorin, Kinda like Pirates of the Caribbean but not really, M/M, Messing up the timeline, Not Beta Read, Pirates and Navy, Protective Thorin, Sorry Not Sorry, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorin Is an Idiot, Totally new to this, multipleuniverse, ring is still evil, theringhasdifferentpowers, totally messing up timelines and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moss_Gatherer/pseuds/Moss_Gatherer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was a Royal Navy doctor but when he refused a proposition by SMAUG'S Captain Azog, he was framed for mutiny and barely escaped with his life. Unable to get his hands on him, Azog swore vengence and hunted down the poor doctor. The opportunity to escape came when commisioner Gandalf offered him a job abroad BAG-END, a merchant ship  and everything seems to be getting better until the ship he was on crossed-path with EREBOR, an infamous pirate ship with an equally infamous captain and crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I've never really done this before so please go easy on me and if anyone has any tips or suggestions please feel free to share :) Updates might be slow but I'll keep the updates coming as much as possible because I know how it feels to read fics that are hanging and incomplete no matter how good or bad. Right, on the the disclaimer: All character and names are not mine, I am merely borrowing them and this is a non-profit activity. Ok, let's get on with the story then.

 

**CHAPTER 1: The Flag On The Horizon**

 

 

 

 

It was the same every night, the cold and jagged rocks beneath his feet, the cold light of the moon and-

"You! You undersized-burglar!" , the same voice filled with anger and hate.

"Wait! Listen to me! I-", he heard himself try to explain whatever he was doing before the same hands grabbed him by the neck and swung him over the rocky edge of the mountain. It was always the same, the man who held his throat would proceed to choke him, he would struggle and then he would wake , sweating and breathing heavily, glad to know that it was all a nightmare. Tonight was no different and Bilbo woke up with a jolt, eyes darting about in search of the man that was choking him in his dream. He must've made a lot of noise because a few seconds later a man rushed in with a candle, worried and asking if he was all right. 

It was Gamgee, his assistant and possibly only remaining friend.  

"Are you all right Doctor Baggins?" Gamgee asked.

"Y-yes, I am quite all right." Bilbo tried to reassure him and when his assistant refused to budge, he added on, "just a nightmare."

"Well, I hate to say it to you Doctor but you don't look all right to me, not one bit."

When Bilbo remained silent, Gamgee took it as permission to carry on.

"Maybe a cup of tea. It always settles my little Sam when he's unable to get a proper night's rest, might help you too." He smiled as he started a heating the water.

Bilbo smiled back and nodded, too tired to argue with Gamgee. The dream was something Bilbo was familiar with but it used to be just that, a dream. It only started to haunt him a few months back after he was was almost executed for mutiny. He would be dead were it not for the Commissioner's intervention to proof his innocence.  Bilbo recalled with fear and disgust at how Captain Azog had propositioned him and  attempted to- engage him in some unpleasant activity below deck. Bilbo had fought him off with a sword and wounded him. But Azog was a vengeful man and he came after Bilbo with a vengeance, often sending hired killers to get rid of him or destroy his property. The constant harassment became too much for poor Bilbo and when Commissioner Gandalf offered a way out, he took it. And now he's here, on a merchant ship to the Caribbean, as a doctor.

"Doctor Baggins?" Gamgee's voice snapped Bilbo out of his reverie, " would like some sugar with this?"

"What? Oh, no thank you Mister Gamgee. Plain tea would be just fine."

"Here you go." Gamgee handed Bilbo the cup of tea which he graciously accepted. It was a warm, comforting and familiar presence in an unfamiliar place. Bilbo brought the mug a little closer and took a deep whiff of the fragrant tea leaves to calm his nerves. Whatever it was, the tea was both soothing and refreshing. Bilbo soon found himself engaged in an entertaining conversation with Gamgee about his little Sam, his nightmare of being strangled and being called a burglar fading into night. 

________________________________________________

The next day Bilbo woke up, refreshed and energized. This was his third trip. It was exactly 2 months since they left port and if the weather was favourable, they should reach their destination in a couple of week's time. It was like any other day on the ship, checking patients, scrubbing the deck, talking to Captain Bungo and his wife. Bilbo had never felt more at home then when he was abroad the Bag-end. She was a magnificent ship with a wonderful crew and he loved it here. If there was a downside, it would only be the lack of truly fresh ingredients. Imagine all the delicacies he could whip up. 

By noon, Bilbo had pretty much run through his list of patients and decided to head on deck to smoke the last batch of Old Toby, view the ocean and perhaps lose himself in thoughts. The warm midday sun was welcoming and the smell of salt and the spray of the ocean calmed him. Bilbo jumped when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and cursed when almost dropped his pipe into the waves below.

"Bilbo, at your favourite hideout again?" It was Captain Bungo. A little taller than Bilbo, Bungo had mahagony hair, dark and rich,like the decks of Bag-end. He was slightly more built and a little more tan, probably from all that sea-faring. 

"Goodness, gracious, oh my dear, bless me!" Bilbo uttered a string of words as he tried not to drop his pipe.

"Never knew you were the religious type." Bungo smiled.

"Very funny Bungo." Bilbo sighed as he dusted the stray ashes on his tunic with his left hand and held his pipe firmly on his right. 

"How's the journey treating you so far?" Bungo asked casually. And by how is your journey, Bilbo was pretty certain he meant, I heard your nightmares are getting worse, are you sound enough to travel? Can you take another 8 month's journey? Maybe you would like to take some shore leave in the next town.

"My nightmares do not affect my work. When I am on deck I give a 100%." Bilbo turned and look Bungo in the eye, projecting his sincerity. He could not afford to be seen or labeled as a liability. If Bag-End refuses him, where would he go? Sure, he could set up a nice little clinic in one of those ports but Bilbo did not want that, he wanted more, he wanted to see the world, to keep on moving. Stopping was not an option, ever since Azog, Bilbo was constantly on the move, stopping and settling down felt like a dangerous mistake, one that his previous captain would want him to commit.

Bungo sighed and rubbed his neck, feeling a little awkward that Bilbo saw through his attempt to mask his question. But it was his job, as captain, he was responsible for the lives of the people on board and Bilbo understood that.

"I didn't mean-" Bungo stopped mid-sentence and stared into the distance.

"Don't worry Bungo. Like I said, my nightmares won't affect my work." Bilbo tried reassuring him again when Bungo made no attempt to reply Bilbo turned to face him. "Bungo, are you listening to me?"

"Bilbo, get below deck." 

"What? Why?"

"Do as I say. Now!"

"But-"

"Move it! Pirates!" 

"What?" Bilbo stared out to the vast ocean. There was nothing and for a moment, Bilbo thought, he must've misheard the captain but his hopes were dashed when he saw the infamous jolly roger on the horizon and heard Bungo's booming voice command the ship to prepare for battle.


	2. What's locked beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates are catching up and Bungo has Bilbo running all the way to the lowest deck of the ship to retrieve a secret cargo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. I'm definitely writing and I'll update as much as possible but I get confused sometimes and need to re-read and then re-write certain parts to make sure it all makes sense. Also, I am researching 18th century naval stuff...so that's going to take awhile too :( I'm trying to keep the tale as interesting as possible hahaha, I love doing beginnings, it's the middle that I always struggle with :(
> 
> Right, enough talk, here's the next chapter!

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**CHAPTER 2 : What's Locked Beneath**

 

 

 

The Flag was black with a white skull painted across but instead of two bones forming the cross a pair of swords took its place. The ship was still far however, that was no reason to assume that they're safe. The wind was in their favour which would mean that it was in the pirate's favour as well. And with all the cargo they're carrying, there was no way they could outrun the lighter and faster pirate schooner. Being boarded was only a matter of time. Bungo was throwing out orders to his men to prepare for an clash, he knew Bag-End could not out run the pirate ship and has ordered his wive and the younger boys to head below deck. Bag-end was an efficient Merchant vessel but this particular trip required them to carry an additional load of cargo that they missed on the last journey. It was an important cargo and despite his urge to empty his vessel of it, he could not. He could not let the pirates get their hands on it. Bungo raised his head when he heard Bilbo call his name, it was then that he decided. Bilbo would be the one to carry it. He did not like it but such a thing of power cannot be left to pirates. Bungo took a deep breath and walked towards Bilbo, he did not want to place such a burden on the doctor but it was this or-"Doctor, Bilbo. Listen, we cannot outrun them," Bungo paused to watch his pregnant wife head below deck. "and there is no guarantee that mercy will be shown even if we surrender-""I am not abandoning this ship to hide Bungo." Bilbo crossed his arms, challenging the captain to say otherwise."I am not asking you to," Bungo felt a stab of guilt. He was sending a loyal and kind man into hell. " I need you to to do something for me."Bilbo stole a quick glance and horizon again before turning to face Bungo. The Captain was looking at him and when Bilbo did not respond, the captain pleaded,

 

"Please Bilbo, I can't trust anyone else."

 

 

 

He didn't like it at all. Not one bit but Bungo took him abroad when no one else would, he did safe him from Azog, no matter how indirectly...Bilbo guessed he did owe the captain one. 

"Fine," he sighed, "tell me what to do."___________________________The lower decks was a mess with men running in and out, grabbing weapons and gunpowder, pushing and shoving their way around the tight space. The constant bobbing of the waves did not make it any better. Were it not for the urgency of a possible pirate attack, Bilbo would've given in to this sudden onset of  motion sickness.The door to his room was ajar and Bilbo was not the least surprised to find Bungo's wife and Gamgee inside. It was not the safest place but being surrounded by wooden walls tend to give people a false sense of security. Bilbo has seen his fair share of Naval Battles and know that no where is safe, especially the lower decks. He almost drown once when the a canon tore a hole in the previous ship he served on.The seemingly wooden structure came crumbling down and trapped him inside."Bilbo," Bungo's wife squeezed his arm. "Bilbo,"she pleaded, "he told you about it." It was more of a statement then a question."Yes. He did." Bilbo replied."But first, we need to get the both of you underneath this trap door.""What about you? A-and Captain Bungo?" The hysteria in Gamgee's voice was evident. They would all remain outside to face the wrath of the pirates.It was common knowledge that once the black flag was raised, targeted ships either surrender without resistance or face the the consequence of their choice, which is often...death."Bungo knows what he's doing Gamgee. Trust him." Bilbo reassured his nervous friend and was surprised to see Bungo's wife nodding in agreement."Gamgee, pass me my kit. It's in the lower drawer, on your right." Every minute was precious and he needed to move fast.Gamgee handed him the bag, it was an old leather bag, darkened from exposure to the elements but no less sturdy then a brand new one. But unlike most bags he owned, this one was special, it belonged to his late mother's bag and it was the only reminder he had of her after she passed.  His mother was always bringing in odd trinkets from her travels, some a little more dubious than others. But the one she held most dear was the leather bag  and when Bilbo asked her how she came by it, she merely smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes and told him that it was a gift, from a fearsome pirate.Pirates. They used to capture Bilbo's wildest imagination and he'd always wanted to listen to their sea faring tales. In fact, it was this very fascination that drove Bilbo to join the navy. But all his starry-eyed daydreams and romanticism of them ended when he encountered first hand, the trail of destruction left by a pirate attack. To put it simply, it was vicious.Bilbo slung the bag across his shoulders and tightened the straps before turning to Gamgee and Bungo's wife."Listen, both of you need to promise me, no matter what happens, you will not leave this spot.""Even if it's filled with water?" Gamgee attempted a half hearted joke and immediately felt ashamed for it. "It will not come to that. I will see to it." Bilbo tightened his grip on Gamgee's shoulder before moving back to close the hatch."Bilbo?" Bungo's wife asked."Yes madame?""Stay alive.""I will." Bilbo smiled and closed the hatch before covering it with a pile of straw. Bilbo quickly grab his weapon from underneath his desk and strapped his around his hip. Sting was a small blade but it has served him well during his years in the navy and it was Sting that defended him from Azog. Bilbo took once last look at the cabin he has been staying in for the past few months before shutting the door and making his way down to the the lowest deck. 

He hurried along the corridors again, manoeuvring through the intricate structures and busy sailors. Unlike the upper and mid deck, the lower decks were damp and smelled of mold, sea water and rotting wood. The darkness made it hard to see as well. Why would Bungo place a cargo here? Bilbo tried to balance of the slime covered floor as he made his way to the end of the ship where Bungo said the chest would be. He fell a couple of times when the ship hit some particularly high waves head on but he eventually made it to the chest. It was a small chest, the size of a book. It was old, there was no doubt about it and- are those carvings? Bilbo picked the metal chest up and brought it closer to examine the carvings. What ever it was, he could not make it out. Best to stuff it in his bag and move along, at least that was the plan until he heard a click and the content within the chest fell out. It clinked against the damp floor, the sound sharp and clear despite the moss and mold. It was easy to spot because Bilbo was immediately taken by its soft glow and seem to bathe the entire deck in gold.

 

"Goodness me, a gold ring." Bilbo bent to pick the trinket up.

 

Just as he stood up, the ring in his finger, he heard a thundering roar, followed by a loud crunching sound of a ship's hull being torn apart and water rushing in. 


	3. Surrender or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds that he could breath underwater and things just gets from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took awhile. Phew! I am messing with the characters, do pardon me. And I am also messing with alot of other things. :D

**Chapter 3: Surrender Or Die!**

 

  
It was a trap! A bloody distraction! The ship on the horizon never had the intention to board the ship, it was merely a decoy that forced Bungo to change Bag-End's course and run right into the main threat.

When Bungo noticed he immediately made a sharp turn. It was purely bad timing, because just and Bag-End turned, the other pirate ship fired a Canon and what was meant to be a warning shot turned out to be a fatal blow. Bag-End was going down.   
"Attack! Arm yourselves!" Bungo ordered the stunned crew of Bag-End. While most if them were not military men, they knew how to defend themselves and if they were going down, they would go down fighting.  
________________________________Bilbo had no idea how but he recalled being engulfed by a body of water. He recalled drowning or at least that's what he thought was happening to him. He had expected the pain of having water enter his lungs, the struggle, the panic and eventually, death. But none of it came. When he took in a mouthful of water, he did not choke. Bilbo Baggins was breathing...underwater.

It was an odd experience, with every breath he took, he had expected to drown.He could feel the water entering his lungs and leaving it just as easily. A thought suddenly hit him and he reached for his legs to find, well, legs. For a moment there, he had expected to have grown a tail, like one of those mermaids in his mother's stories. It was then that Bilbo noticed the soft golden glow on his finger. It was the ring. 

He could feel the warm sensation of magic or whatever one wishes to call it. Curious, Bilbo brought his hand closer to his face to better examine the ring. If there was one word to describe the emotion he felt then, it would be awe. Every vein and blood vessel on his hand was visible and-gold. From the ring, tiny lines, like rivers of gold illuminated his surroundings with a soft golden glow and allowing him to both see and breathe. What was Bungo doing with such a cargo? Bungo! A sudden awareness of how dire a situation Bag-End might be in snapped him out of his fascination with the ring. Bilbo swam through a couple of fallen beams and climbed onto a partially submerged plank that was destroyed by the canon. The stench of the lower decks overwhelmed his sense and Bilbo bit his lower lip to prevent himself form throwing up. It would seem that the ring, while quick to adapt to water was not as fast when it came to air. The fighting had increased, Bilbo could hear muffled clashes of blades and men shouting and running above deck. He reached out to his side, glad to find the familiar leather hilt of his blade. He removed the ring from his finger and slipped it into his pocket. He needed to get to the upper decks. 

________________________________For a group of traders, they were sure determined fighters Dwalin thought as he side stepped another sailor and knocked him unconscious. Most merchant ships would give up without this much resistant. Another sailor came charging at him with a make-shift blade. Dwalin sighed and head slammed the man. This was a waste of time, were it not for Thorin's orders, all these scurrying merchants would be dead, this would all be over, and he would be back on land with a nice lass and barrel of rum. He sighed when another sailor came charging at him. Same steps, move, overpower him and knock him out or at least that was what he planned to do. Unfortunately, this particular sailor did have some experience and managed to dodge Dwalin's attack. 

 

"Not bad sailor." Dwalin grinned.

 

"That's Captain to you." the other man corrected him. 

 

"Well, finally, some entertainment!" Dwalin snorted and motioned for Bungo to attack him. 

________________________________

 

Bilbo ran up the stairs, his heart pounding against his chest for fear that he might find everyone he had known and come to like the past few months dead. He ran pass the familiar hallways, jumping over fallen furniture and wooden planks, probably parts of the ship and headed straight to the room he'd last left Gamgee and Bungo's wife. A few more steps, pass the narrow hallway and -

 

"Let me go!" he heard a Bungo's wife shout, followed by a loud slapping sound. 

 

"Do that again. I dare you" A deeper and far more threatening voice replied. The voice sent shivers down Bilbo's spine, it was both familiar and foreign. Had he heard it somewhere before? 

 

Bilbo pressed his back against the wooden walls of the ship and slowly leaned forward to get a better look at what's going on. He hated the lighting here, always too dark to do proper writing, reading and research but right now, he could not have asked for a better cover than the darkness the ship provided. Bilbo tried to get a good look at the man, possibly the pirate that had boarded their ship but all he could see was his back. The man was imposing, his long dark was loose safe for a couple of braids on the side. Bilbo swallowed, if he wanted to safe his friends, it was now or never. He could do a sneak attack, maybe a quick stab to distract him and give his friends just enough time to make a run for it. But Bilbo never got the chance, for behind him was another. And before he even took a step, the other pirate knocked him out with the hilt of his sword. 

 

________________________________

 

"You should be more careful Thorin."

 

"Nori."

 

"This little bugger almost had you." Nori nudged the unconscious Bilbo with his foot. 

 

Thorin looked to where Nori was standing and saw an unconscious man on the floor. There was no way he would have missed someone sneaking up on him.

 

"BILBO! NO!" Bungo's wife cried and struggled to break free of Thorin's grip. Bilbo? So that was his name. 

 

"You killed him! You murderous bastards!" She screamed and spat at Nori who merely shrugged and kicked Bilbo. His actions triggered another string of curses and threat from the lady and Nori narrowed his eyes at Bungo's wife. He hated screaming hostages, quiet was always the way to go. Thorin, sensing Nori's direction of thought decided to turn his attention away from the lady and gave him an order to carry Bilbo to the upper deck. This fight is over. 

 

 

And he was right. Upon seeing Thorin with his pregnant wife and Nori with the unconscious doctor, Bungo had ordered an immediate cease fire. It was selfish of him but what was a man to do. 

 

"Drop all your weapons and get on your knees." Thorin order bode no argument. 

 

Reluctantly, all the men dropped their weapons and kneeled. Some were glad to have this over and done with but others, especially the younger ones were reluctant and would've fought to the end had Bungo not ordered them to surrender. 

 

Bungo gritted his teeth as Dwalin, a big burly man with tattoos across his chest and on his head forced him to his knees.

"Is this all of your crew,Captain?" The Dwalin spat."Yes," Bungo turned and glared at the tattooed man,"pirate." the comment drew a chuckle from Dwalin who then proceed to punch him in the stomach. 

 

"You're a funny man." Dwalin commented. While Bungo was in no way a honed fighter, his agility had been refreshing for Dwalin who was used to fighting slower and bigger opponents who depended a lot on strength to bring him down. The agile bugger even managed to give him a few scratches and he could respect that.  


"Looks like we've got us a fiery one." Another voice joined from behind. This one was younger, Bungo could tell."Kili, go secure the cargo." Thorin ordered."All right unc- I meant, Sir." The younger voice Kili, replied.

 

Bungo had been a captain long enough to know that there's a possibility that once they've taken what they wanted, the crew would be killed off or left on board without food or water. They would die.

"Let my crew go," Bungo lifted his head and stared at Thorin in the eye. It was unnerving, the man was intimidating but he went on, "at least leave us with enough supplies to make it to the nearest port. "

"Why should I?" The Captain stared back , obviously not liking the fact that Bungo was even entertaining the idea of carrying out a bargain."Then he will die!" A familiar voice tore through the tension. Everyone, turned and surprised to find the Gamgee, completely drenched, holding an a knife to Kili's throat. 


	4. Box Jellies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lack of a better title, this chapter shall be called BOX JELLIES! Sorry for the delay, I don't have anyone to proof read my writing so I have to leave it for a few days before coming back to re-read and correct it before posting it up. Please take the medical stuff with pinch of salt, I am not a doctor so most of it are....well, fiction. lol. Of course, if there are any readers out there with the proper knowledge, do drop me a comment! I always appreciate comments :D

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4: Box Jellies**

 

Bungo looked at Gamgee and then at the hostage he was holding and back to Gamgee again. The blade or rather scapel gleamed under the sunlight, it was deadly enough in skilled hands,but in someone who's as nervous as Gamgee now, it was deadly. He'd seen Doctor Bilbo used it several times before, that thing could cut through skin and muscle like butter, just one wrong move and the boy would be dead. Thorin growled and took a step forward, he would kill that man before he even harmed the boy.But it was another crew member that actually charged at Gamgee. Smeagol sprang on the unsuspecting assistant with such force and it caused Gamgee to  stumbled backwards, dragging and accidentally cutting Kili on the arm. Stunned, Gamgee dropped the scalpel and released his hold on Kili who managed to stumbled forward, grabbing his injured arm. Thorin controlled his urge to run and hug his nephew and settled to walking and giving Kili's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. It Thorin had known now what he would now later, he would have killed the conniving little creature but as fate would have it, Thorin remained completely unaware of the poison that was thrown on the open wound.

 

Smeagol was fast and having disarmed Gamgee, charged and pinned him down."What do you want to do with him captain?" he tightened his grip when Gamgee struggled.

 

 

"Tie him up with the others." Thorin ordered and heard a dissatisfied growl from Smeagol. He ignored it and turned around to give directions to the others on where to place the stolen cargoes. On Nori's shoulder Bilbo Baggins begin to stir and woke up to the sound of Thorin shouting orders.

Bilbo Baggins was stronger than he looked, holding him down was a challenge even for Nori who was used to handling bigger opponents. Grab an arm and his leg gets free, lock his knees and he head bangs you, grip-hug him and he bites your ear. Nori decided it was enough and dropped the struggling doctor onto the deck.

Bilbo attempted to crawled away but was stopped short by Smeagol who grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up to his feet.

"Another one. Do we kill him too?" Bilbo shivered at the row of rotted teeth on Smeagol's face. He tried reaching for his sword, desperate to free himself from the pirate's grip. Unfortunately, Smeagol was faster. He dropped Bilbo onto the deck before moving in and drawing Sting out of her scabbard and pointing its tip at her owner's neck. "Uncle," Kili staggered towards Thorin, "Uncle I -" Kili's sentence was left hanging as the boy collapsed.Thorin caught Kili just before he hit the ground. The boy was pale, his lips blue and eyes slightly sunken, he couldn't have lost that much blood in such a short time! There was no way! Unless...Thorin rolled up Kili's sleeve."You! You poisoned him!" Thorin bellowed at Gamgee. There was nothing else that would cause such a bad swell. It had to be poison.

The sudden awareness that they were 2 weeks away from land did not help. He was going to lose his nephew. 

 

"I-I did not. The scalpel was not poisoned." Gamgee stammered, "Y-you can ask the doctor." Gamgee regretted his words immediately. He had just identified their only medical officer on board and now Bilbo was in trouble. 

 

 

Smeagol snickered silently when he heard it, Bilbo did not hear him but having the sailor on top of him, he could feel the man vibrating with silent glee. This man dangerous.  As if sensing Bilbo's thoughts, Smeagol turned his attention back to him and gloated, "Hear that? Your friend used YOUR poisoned blade to poison the captain's nephew, now no one's going live. Might as well kill you now." With that he twisted his body slightly, bringing the blade up and then down!"Wait!" It wasn't what he had wanted to say but if it stopped the blade from going through his throat, it will do. When he managed to gather what little courage he had left, Bilbo tried again. "I-I can h-help." He all but swallowed the last word when met Thorin's ice cold stare. It was familiar did he know him from somewhere? Now's not the time for that Bilbo Baggins, you've got people and yourself to save. " Let me see him." He tried again.Thorin motioned for Smeagol to release him and the sailor did but with reluctance. He rolled off Bilbo and pulled him up. "I will be watching you." He whispered as he shoved Bilbo towards Thorin."Heal him.""Only if you promise to let free us." Bilbo knew he had the upper hand but bargaining with pirates was always a risk. They could decided it was too much of a hassle and just, well, kill everyone. "If he dies, so does everyone else on board this rotted tub!" Thorin grabbed Bilbo by the collar, "Doctor.""Now, heal my nephew." He dropped Bilbo onto the deck.It was really tempting to simply let the boy die, after all if they were going to get killed by sea brigands, might as well take a few of them along. But that would be selfish, wouldn't it? And it was against Bilbo's work ethics.He looked at Bag-End's crew. Everyone seem to be pinning their hope of getting through this whole mess unscathed on him. This just gets better doesn't it, Bilbo sighed.The boy's breathing shallow and he was burning up. Bilbo dipped his hand into his leather bag and took out a small wooden chest filled with his tools. The opened the small drawer within the case and took out small bottle of vinegar, some scalpels and needle and some thread."Hold him down." Bilbo laid out the tools on a piece of clean cloth.Thorin did.Bilbo took the bottle and uncorked it before pouring it directly on Kili's wound making the boy moan in pain."What are you doing?" Thorin grabbed Bilbo's arm when he attempted to douse the wound with another bottle."Neutralizing the poison Master Pirate." Bilbo forced a brave front, "or would you like to do it?"Thorin did not reply but he did let go of the doctor's hand. Bilbo went on to shave off the infected part after giving Kili a piece of Bamboo to bite on. Once that was done, he gave the affect area another rinse of vinegar before binding it up with clean bandages. He did not like that Thorin had watched his every move like a hawk but a doctor had to do what he had to do. Bilbo was just glad everything was over. Box jelly poison are nasty.Come to think of it, where did the jelly-fish poison come from, he was certain no one on board had it. It was mostly found in the Indo-pacific region, which is no where near here. 

 

 

"Take this," Bilbo handed Thorin the vial of vinegar,"once every 8 hours, apply it to his wounds. But remember to clean it first.""Will he live?" Thorin askedHopefully, box jelly stings are unpredictable, at least that was what he wanted to say but all that came out of Bilbo's mouth was a "Yes."

 

He breathe a sigh of relief when Thorin accepted his reply. Sensing an opportunity, Bilbo decided to push his luck and asked if Thorin intend to let them go.

 

"A promise is a promise." Thorin looked away and stood up with Kili in his arms.

lt was not an answer he'd expect and it took awhile for him to realize that Thorin had the intention to release them. Bilbo grabbed a bottle of rum and risnse his tools with it. He'll desensitize it with boiling water later or maybe get a new set. 

 

"Doctor." Thorin suddenly spoke and it startled Bilbo into dropping his tools.

 

"Y-yes?" Bilbo looked at Thorin and hoped that the pirate had not changed his mind.

 

"What kind of poison?"

 

"I did not poison him!" 

 

"I did not say you did. I ask again, what kind of poison?"

 

"Box jelly."

 

Thorin seemed to be deep in thought then his grip on Kili tightened and walked over to where Bungo and the crew were being held captive by Dwalin and a few other pirates and handed Kili over to Dwalin.

 

 

"Take care of him." Thorin nodded to Dwalin."And I need to you to do something for me." 

 

 

Bilbo did not dare to trust a pirate, after there is no honour among thieves. But he had hope and Thorin withdrew his sword and hauled Bungo up to his feet, drawing some gasps and curses from the crew, he thought he had hoped in vain. 

 

"Let it be known, that I-" Thorin looked straight at Bilbo, "Captain Oakenshield, am true to my word." He cut the rope bindings on Bungo's hands.

"A life for a life. Your ship,and crew are free to go." There was no need to keep them anyway, Thorin just needed the cargo and he's already gotten what he needed. Well, all except for one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to use something simple like box jellyfish. Did some simple read-up and they said you have to pour vinegar before scraping off the infected area to stop the poison from spreading or something like that.


	5. ~Bonus~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus image. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already working on the next chapter but it will still take awhile more before it's done so here's a picture to fill in the waiting time! :D I had to reduce the image size to upload, the original's a little too big so apologies if the image is a little blur. :/

 

Journey's Edge

* * *

 

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *credit for the images goes to Pirates of the Caribbean and The Hobbit. I just pieced them together.


	6. EREBOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo was taken as a working hostage abroad Thorin's ship and Azog was close to finding Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! We get to see Azog! :D Really trying not too make the story too whiny or long-winded. Enjoy ;)

 

 

  
**Chapter 6: EREBOR**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was never a good thing to be held as a working hostage on a pirate's ship or go on random adventures but for Bilbo, it was the best thing to have ever happen for if he had remained, he would've been in Azog's grasps by now. Not more than 3 weeks after his departure from BAG-END, soldiers had come,looking for him. They had quarantined the ship the moment she docked and questioned everyone abroad.

 

 

"What do you mean?" It came out more as a growl then a proper sentence."B-bilbo has been captured, sir." the messanger tried his best not to tremble.Standing at a height of almost two metres,Azog cast an imposing figure. And it was no surprise that a messanger, seeing him for the first time would be intimidated."Who?" "Oakenshield Sir." 

 

Azog roared and slammed the table. "CURSE THAT NAME!" 

 

"S-sir?"

 

"GET OUT!" Azog thundered.

 

The messenger stumbled out of the cabin, glad to not be the target of Azog's wrath.

Azog stared at the door after the messenger had left. Furious that he was no closer to finding the doctor than he was a few months ago. And now Oakenshield was involved. Looking for Bilbo was difficult and to think he was now with the most elusive crew of region. Azog stared at the map that was laid out on the table in front of him and traced the area where he sunk the first Ship that belonged to Oakenshield. It was no easy feat and only made possible by a traitor amongst them. A career deciding move, sink the most elusive and infamous pirate ship, get your superiors to notice you and you're set for life. At least, that was what he had in mind.

 

It has been almost a year since that incident and were it not for that little rat, he would've still had his left hand, respect and ship intact. A newly appointed captain of the ship then, he had immediately taken a fancy with their resident doctor the moment he laid eyes on him. He recalled the soft curls beneath that powdered wig, the green eyes speckled with brown and the lingering scent of vanilla. But sweet thoughts soon turned sour as he also recalled how the soft-looking doctor was no mere push-over and had cut-off Azog's left hand when he tried to have his way with the him in the lower decks.

Curse it all! Were it not for that incident, he would've still been Captain of the GOBLIN and not some rickety old ship that creak with every step he took and reeked of rotten wood and urine but at least the WARG was fast. If Azog had to give this brig one credit, it would be her speed. Azog grabbed his leather glove and strapped it over his stump, ignoring the odd sensation of not having the fingers to fill them. He then grabbed his sword that was hanging on the wall and slid it into his scabbard before heading to the Green Dragon Inn. If you want something done, you would have to do it yourself and finding Dr.Baggins was exactly what he intended to do.

__________________________________________________

"Let him go!" Gamgee was all but hysterical when Bungo did nothing, allowing the pirates to take his friend hostage abroad their ship. He ignored the group of pirates who immediately drew their weapons when he stood up and ran to Bilbo. "You can't go Bilbo, they'll kill you.""I won't let them Gamgee," Bilbo tried to reason, " here,take this." He pressed something into Gamgee's hands before being lead away by Nori.Gamgee opened his hand to find a key in his hand with the words 'shire' engraved onto it. He looked up, hoping to catch Bilbo's eyes for he had no idea what they key was for and had hope his friend would give him a clue but it was not meant to be for Bilbo was no longer aboard Bag-End and was now officially a hostage of Captain Oakenshield.Bilbo did not look back, he did not blame Bungo for agreeing to the trade off. It was the practical thing to do and out in these waters, it was practicality, not emotional loyalties that rule. At least, that was what he kept telling himself as Nori lead him to the row boat that was waiting for them below.  It was manned by another pirate, one that Bilbo had not seen before. He wore a black tri-cone hat and had a brown overcoat but what stood out the most was his blonde hair. He reminded Bilbo of Kili who already went ahead on the first boat with Dwalin and few of the crewmen.Thorin headed down first and gave the blonde pirate a quick friendly pat on the shoulder before motioning for Nori and Bilbo to come down. Landing on a small boat was always a challenge and Bilbo almost fell overboard when Nori accidentally rocked the boat. If there ever was an awkward ride, this would be it. No one spoke a word and while the blonde pirate did smile at Bilbo,Thorin simply sat down and watched him. Honestly, it's a small boat and their in the middle of the ocean, it's not as if Bilbo could swim away. Feeling annoyed, he frowned at Thorin who apparently took it as a challenge and narrowed his eyes at the doctor. It didn't take long for the Ship that attacked them to come into view. The frigate stood in full view, completely black except for her dark blue sails with geometric patterns in gold around its edges. No far behind, Bilbo noticed another ship, probably the one that was used to distract them while the bigger ship attacked. Unlike the main ship , this one was slightly smaller, a brig and like the frigate, it too was completely black save for the deep red sails. It was a beautiful ship, well, except for the Black Flag right at the top. 

 

It's easy to forget how big a ship can really be sometimes and beside the Frigate, Bilbo felt really tiny. He watched the crew above drop a rope ladder down along the side of the ship and dreaded it. Bag-End was not that big and getting down or up was easy but this was akin to climbing up a five storey building and to make matters worse, he could not swim. But he supposed that wouldn't be a problem looking at how the row boat keeps on slamming onto the side of the ship, he'd probably be squashed first before drowning. Thorin was the first to climb up, followed by Fili, then a few crew members and then it was Bilbo's turn. He'd rather Nori head up there first but he knew that was not going to happen anytime soon. Taking a deep breath and focusing on the rope ladder, Bilbo climbed. He counted every step he took and tried his best not to panic when a particularly large wave hit the ship. Bilbo finally made it to the top and heaved a sigh of relieve when his feet touched solid wood. But his relief was short-lived. 

 

The captain was no where to be seen and everyone on board was watching him, some with curiosity, others with disdain and there are some with an eerie look of lust. He tried his best to look unfazed by their actions by straightening his coat and holding his head up high. Maybe look a few of them in the eye. It seem to work and he saw some of the pirates turn their gaze away. It was working, until one of the pirates decided to slap his bum, drawing a yelp from him and laughter from the rest. This was going to be a nightmare. 

 

"Enough lads." It was Thorin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go with a Frigate. Big ships, more areas to run, hide, destroy etc :D lols


	7. Think Before You Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog heads to the Green Dragon Inn and Bilbo meets the captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still alive! Sorry for the really slow update, got distracted :( Computer keyboard died on me, had a war with my internet service provider and lost momentum when everything got back to normal.I know, I should really focus and as promised, no matter how slow, I do intend to complete this story so here it is! :D
> 
> I try not to keep them on board the ship for too long because they need to head to land for the real action to begin. They'll definitely head back to sea but with a purpose and they need to get that purpose on land first...so, yep, we'll be heading to Nassau.

 

 **Chapter 7: Think before you speak**

 

"Back to your stations, for today is the day we sail for home!" a chorus of cheers and applause followed after Thorin's announcement.It was clear the men were glad to be able to return home with a reasonable cargo from Bag-End. But where was home exactly, Bilbo wondered. And as if sensing his thoughts, a voice from behind replied, "We're going back to Nassau, in case you're wondering."Bilbo turned around and was surprised to see a friendly face. "Bofur!" He exclaimed."Bilbo!" Bofur was just as surprised to see him. Dress in a simple loose brown trousers and white shirt with an odd-looking bandanna wrapped around his head, Bofur looked more the part of a harmless fisherman than a pirate. But he suppose that was the whole point, they were suppose to look harmless until they came close enough to your ship."You know this pup?" Nori asked Bofur. Apparently, while lost in his thoughts, Bofur and Nori had started talking and it would seem he was the topic of their conversation."Aye, Aye. But he ain't no pup Nori." Bofur laughed," you've just grabbed one of the King's Navy best doctor.""Navy?" Nori sounded skeptical.Bilbo straightened his back and squared his shoulders."If you say so." Nori resigned," Here, take him to the Captain. I have errands to run." With that, he left Bilbo with Bofur and disappeared below deck.Without Nori around, maybe Bilbo could ask Bofur for help to get off this ship and return home."I haven't seen ya since the trail about-" Bofur hesitated."Bofur, listen."Bilbo cut him off." I need your help.""My help? whatever for? You seem fine to me." Bofur mused."Does this seem fine to you?" Bilbo hissed and turned around to show Bofur his bounded hands.Bofur opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it again. And then he merely looked at Bilbo with a sorry expression."I am sorry Bilbo, I really am but I cannot betray our Captain's trust." Bofur sighed."But he's a pirate! A sea criminal! They're not worth your trust!""And the navy's worth your trust?" Bofur asked.Bilbo stopped."No, I-I suppose not." he sighed."It's the people Bilbo, not the title they carry or the flag the fly." Bofur tried to cheer him up. "Thorin's a good person when you get to know him.""I'm certain he his." Bilbo scoffed."Come on then, let's go see the captain and once you're settled in, I'll drop by and see you. We really need some catching up to do." Bofur untied Bilbo's and lead him to the Captain's Cabin.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Green Dragon Inn was a shabby one-storey building located by the docks. Often frequented by sailors and merchants, it was a perfect place to spread or get information, if one knew how to look. Azog instructed his men to wait outside and stepped into the Inn. It didn't take long for their leader to return. 

 

"Set a course for Tortuga," Azog flashed a grin, "looks like we've got information on were the good doctor might be."

 

The men nodded and headed straight back to ship. Azog watched them go before turning to face the source of his information. A woman, probably in her late forties. 

 

"Does that mean I get Dr.Baggin's home?" 

 

"No." 

 

"B-but it was part of t-the deal-" her attempt at negotiating was cut short by Azog grabbing her arm. 

 

"The deal was simple, Lobelia" Azog tightened his grip on her arm, ignoring her cries of pain," information for your life."

 

Lobelia was scared, he recognized the fear in her eyes and relished in the fact that he was causing it but there was also a hint of defiance in there. Just like that blasted doctor. 

 

"Get out of here." He growled and dropped her.

 

Lobelia took the opportunity to run back into the Inn, grateful to have escaped with her limbs still intact. If anyone else saw the exchange no one intervened. "Typical, every man for himself." Azog snorted. He dipped his hand into his pocket a drew out a piece of paper and scribbled down "BAG-END, Gamgee" on it with a charcoal stick before folding it and stuffing it back. 

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The captain's cabin was surprisingly normal, which was a surprise for Bilbo had half expected to come into a room filled with weapons,skull trophies of their enemies, basically things that would instill fear. But it was not as he imagined it to be, in fact, it was the opposite. A large wooden desk laid in the middle, probably for planning or whatever else a pirate captain does. A couple of chairs and then 3 beds along the ship's boards or walls. It was simple and non-threatening, too bad he couldn't say the same thing about the captain.Thorin was glaring at Bilbo...again. 

 

"The doctor sir." Bofur announced.

 

"Thank you, leave us." Thorin looked at Bilbo,"I need to speak to the doctor."

 

"You mean threaten." Bilbo spoke without thinking and mentally slapped himself for it.

 

Thorin was taken aback and so was Bofur but it was only for second before he regained his composure and was once again the fearsome figure of authority.

 

Bofur nodded and whispered a good luck to Bilbo before leaving the cabin. Bilbo wanted desperately to call out to his friend to not leave him alone but stopped when he heard a groan coming from behind Thorin. It was then he noticed the boy, it was Kili. 

 

"You remember Kili." 

 

"Yes."

 

"Good. I suppose you would also remember that it was your blade that resulted in his injury."

 

"Now, just wait a minute."

 

"If he dies," Thorin took a step closer to Bilbo.

 

"H-he won't." Bilbo tried to move back but Thorin reached out and grabbed his arm. At least he was right, Thorin did want to threaten him.

 

"If he dies," Thorin continued, ignoring Bilbo," you die with him."

 

Bilbo swallowed.

 

"Do I make myself clear?" Thorin whispered.

 

"As clear as any threat could be" Bilbo replied, trying his best not to whimper when Thorin growled. He really needed to stop letting his mouth work before his mind.

 

Kili groaned again and his sudden movement drew Thorin's attention and he let go of Bilbo to attend to the boy. Bilbo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thorin scared him but as much as he hated to admit it, Thorin also intrigued him. He was lucky to get away with only a couple or bruises on the arm for threatening a pirate captain. Number one rule, think before you speak.

 

The next few weeks went relatively well, Kili began to show signs of recovery, the number of times Thorin had threatened him was close to nil and Bofur and Fili often dropped by to keep him company. Living on board a ship made it hard to avoid people and Bilbo became acquainted with more of Thorin's crew. Not the easiest or most likable bunch but they were surprisingly human and keeping up his prejudice of all pirates being innately power-hungry, blood-thirsty murderers was becoming a little difficult. Well, except for a few whom Bilbo was positively certain were psychopaths, especially the Smeagol. 

 

Bilbo had caught him hanging around his cabin more than once, often on the pretext of passing by or looking for someone else. There was that one time when Bilbo had actually caught smeagol admiring his gold ring, the one Bungo had asked him to take. It was night before they reached Nassau and most of the crewmen were asleep. Bilbo had just returned from checking up on Kili and needed a good night's rest. He was had opened his door and almost screamed when he noticed Smeagol seating cross-legged on his bed, admiring the gold ring. 

 

"Pretty trinket ye have here, Dr.Baggins." he hissed out Bilbo's name.

 

"That's mine, give it back."

 

"Are ye certain?" Smeagol jumped from the bed and was standing in front of Bilbo."Ye didn't steal this now did ye?" 

 

"It's mine and I demand you return it to me right now." Bilbo held his hand out.

 

"Yours?" 

 

Bilbo did not like where this conversation was going. 

 

"Yes."

 

Smeagol seemed to consider something for awhile before finally deciding to return the trinket to Bilbo with the parting words "for now."

 

Bilbo had no idea what just happened but was glad to have his ring back.

 

"Did he know?" Bilbo wondered out loud. He recalled how the ring had allowed him to breathe underwater and shuddered at the thought of such a beautiful treasure falling into the wrong hands. Perhaps if it ever did, he could just cut off the hand and - Bilbo stopped himself, not knowing how such a gruesome thought even formed in his head. Exhaustion, probably. Ignoring the uneasiness he was feeling, Bilbo slipped the ring onto his fingers and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	8. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo were unable to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...here's chapter 8! :D As usual, there's no beta reader so I apologize in advance for any silly (or non-silly) mistakes. ;D
> 
> *Note: This happens on the following night. It's not the same night as the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion. @_@"

 

**Chapter 8: Sleepless Night**

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a calm night and all was quiet except for the creaking of the ship caused by its movement and the sound of water being split apart as EREBOR moved across it. Almost like a lullaby, thought Thorin as he sat on his chair staring at the map laid out before him. It has been years but he was no closer to locating the treasure now than he was 20 years ago and whatever funds he had was starting to run low. Which was probably why he had resorted to being a criminal. Becoming the very thing you abhorred, perfect Thorin, if only your ancestors could see you now he thought to himself as the traced his fingers across the map.

 

It was made out of leather and it was old, probably a hundred judging from the symbols used on the map. They seemed familiar, sharp and angular. He knew that they were runes though not any he'd seen before. But it didn't matter, runes or not, a large piece of the map was missing and unless he had it, there was no way he would be able to regain his standing in court and all would remain lost. He did not like it but if he had no access to the treasure, he was at least grateful to know that Sir Micheal Augustine Ulric Garred or rather, Lord Smaug as he so love to introduce himself as, would not have his hands on it too.  

 

"This is hopeless" Thorin sighed as he rubbed his temple. Attempts to locate Belladona failed and with her missing and his father cold in the ground, whatever lead he could have had was gone.   

 

"What is uncle?" came a voice suddenly from behind, giving Thorin a shock. 

 

"Fili." He turned around to find his nephew hovering behind him. He must've been to deep in thoughts to notice the boy sneaking up on him."Go to bed, we have a long day tommorrow." Thorin did not wait for Fili to reply. He stood up, rolled up the map and locked it in a small chest. 

 

"It's grandfather's treasure isn't it?" Fili did not move, effectively blocking Thorin from the exit. 

 

"To bed Fili." Thorin stepped to the left but was waylaid by his nephew.

 

"It's not hopeless, we will find it, right?" Fili looked at Thorin, hopeful.

 

"Fili," Thorin placed his hands on the boy's shoulders," it's lost, for now." He felt Fili's shoulders slump. "But I will keep looking and will not stop until I find it."

 

"But how? We-"

 

"This I swear." Thorin said with conviction. "I will only stop when death claims me." 

 

It was a cowardly thought but death sometimes seem to offer the peace that life could not. And while he did not believe in running away, the pressure to deliver would sometimes steer his thoughts into darker waters. Thorin was glad to still have his nephews and sister with him for they gave hims purpose and purpose was the only thing that has been keeping him going for the past 20 years. 

 

Thorin waited for Fili to fall asleep before heading out onto deck to take over the helmsman. 

 

Meanwhile below deck, the candle within Bilbo's cabin remained lit. The stuffy air and confined space was something Bilbo was used to and it did not bother him. But tonight it did. Unable to sleep, he had tried to read his book, pack and repack the items in his leather bag, admire the ring and even tried humming himself. Nothing worked though and he felt as fresh and as awake as he would during the day. Bilbo sighed and slipped on his outer coat, if he was not going to fall asleep, he'd rather stare at heavens then four wooden walls.  

 

Having helped with Kili's recovery, Bilbo had somewhat unintentionally earned the gratitude of captain and he was allowed, for the time being, to move about the ship as he pleases. The ship was like most frigate he'd been on, except for a few things, the flag and sails being the most obvious differences. It was bothering him but for some reason, Bilbo found the ship familiar, like he'd seen it some where. Either way, he was  not going to get any answers speculating so he brushed the feeling aside and ascended the stairs that would lead him to the top deck. Most of the crew were asleep which was good, he needed some peace and quiet. 

 

The difference in the air he felt was immediate, the cool air of the night immediately taking over the stale air of the lower decks. Bilbo took in a lung full of air and let it out. There were still some crew members on deck but fewer than how it'd usually be, Bilbo noted as he moved to stand at on the starboard side of the ship. He loved the sea, especially at night when the darkness seem to merge the star-filled sky with the waves below, creating a beautiful illusion of sailing among the stars. 

 

 "Quiet night." Bilbo almost jumped when a voice suddenly spoke behind him. It always happens to him, for some reason.

 

"Yes, yes it is." Bilbo replied without turning to see who it was. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. Thorin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make them talk, seriously, those two need to talk, now.


	9. It's All In The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo receives an interesting note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Sorry guys, the story line was clogging up, needed to smooth some things up before publishing it. :D  
> Once again, I apologize for any errors in advance, technical or otherwise ;D

 

 

**Chapter 9: It's All In The Plan**

 

 

"We'll make port in a few hours time."  Thorin informed Bilbo.

"I see." Bilbo replied, not sure what to say to that.They stood in silence for a few minutes, admiring the night sky and the sea. Unfortunately, it was not a comfortable silence but a rather awkward one filled with unseen tension and it was driving Bilbo mad. It was obvious Thorin wanted to say something but whatever it was, he's not going to say it. Honestly, he's not a mind-reader."Something on your mind?" Bilbo turned to face Thorin.Bilbo swore he saw the tips of Thorin's lips twitch in what seem to be a smile before he replied with something along the line of " A threat."  To which Bilbo's response was a raised eyebrow and a huff."Here, " Thorin turned to face Bilbo." take this." He handed Bilbo a stringed purse.The purse felt heavy in his hand and when Bilbo shook it, he could hear the sounds of metal clinging. Coins? Now he was really confused. Was he not a hostage kept aboard EREBOR to save Kili. What's this payment for anyway? A bribe? Present maybe? His confusion must've shown because he saw a twinkle of mischief in Thorin's eye. Was this a trap of some sort? Bilbo thought to himself."Well then, I need to retire." Thorin stepped away from the starboard, and when Bilbo tried to return the coin purse, Thorin shook his head, "keep it for now. When you've made your choice, come look for me at the Mermaid's Inn." With that, he left Bilbo standing there, confused and frustrated with a purse of coins in his hands.

 

"What made him think I will turn up anyway?" Bilbo muttered under his breath as he untied the purse string. And there, right in the middle of it all, was a note. And on the note, an all too familiar stamp. 

 

Governor Gandalf. 

 

Was he holding Gandalf hostage? The thought sent a chill through Bilbo's spine and he quickly unfolded the letter, praying that it was not a ransom note. 

 

 

_Dear Bilbo,_

_If you are reading this, then you must be with Thorin._

_I'll answer all your questions later. When you dock, meet me_

_at the Mermaid's Inn in Nassau._

_Governor Gandalf_

 

 

 

 He was glad that it was not what he'd thought the note was but that did not make him feel any better. Bilbo didn't like being thrown around like a chess piece, especially by those he considered his friends. He even knew the exact time the ship would dock. This is absurd! He folded the note and stuffed it his is vest pocket. No wonder Thorin had that smug look on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was a chance meeting that happened a week before Thorin boarded BAG-END. Thorin was surrounded by a group of pirate hunters looking to make a quick buck. It was nothing he couldn't deal with and did not welcome the intervention. He was wary of his the old man but his fears were unfounded for he later found out that he was none other than Governor Gandalf, a close friend of his father and grandfather. 

 

Gandalf gave him a map and told him of plans regain his family's honour, title and wealth by finding Thror's treasure but it had all seem like fairy talk to Thorin. He did not have the resources and he could not abandon his family to chase a ghost, the priority laid in securing his nephew's future. But what future would it be without a solid past? Gandalf had asked him. Thorin had refused to budge and Gandalf finally gave in and told him that his family's sworn enemy,Smaug, had plans to eradicate the monarchy for good and put himself in-charge. That was enough to get Thorin moving. Gandalf requested that Thorin kept his company small which seemed logical to Thorin. But then he started writing a note and stuffing it into a coin purse. It was meant for a certain Doctor Bilbo Baggins, an ex-officer of the royal navy. Thorin had argued that he had preferred to not have strangers in his venture, especially one that used to serve under Azog but Gandalf merely shut him off and told him that should he wish to succeed, he must take the Doctor with him. And until the doctor was found, the arrangement should remain only with them and no one else.

 

And that was how, Thorin came to find BAG-END, sailing along the ocean,just as Gandalf said she would be. He stage a raid just as planned and found the doctor just as Gandalf had predicted. The only thing he didn't predict was Kili getting injured and the Doctor being delightfully pleasant to look at.

 

After giving Bilbo the purse of coins, Thorin had left and stood out of Bilbo's sight, behind a pillar, near the Captain's  cabin to watch how the doctor would react. It was amusing to watch. 

 

"He's quite adorable when stamps his feet and hops around in rage eh laddie?" 

 

"Indeed, wait,what?" Thorin turned around to face Balin who gave him an all knowing look. It was the same the same look he'd give Thorin when the he was younger, the look of I-know-what-your-thoughts-are.

 

"He's adorable." Balin tried to bait Thorin.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about Balin. Goodnight" Thorin greeted his old mentor and made a quick exit into the cabin.


	10. Land Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally reach their destination but will they meet Gandalf and will Doctor Bilbo finally get some answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, I am so sorry for the delay! I have been writing, cancelling and writing again but I just can't seem to create a proper chapter that will allow me to ease more easily into the main story line. Finally got something going, so here's the story! :D

 

**Chapter 10: Land Ahoy!**

 

Bilbo had saved his nephews, he had served well as a doctor aboard EREBOR and for that he deserves some respect and possibly a little looking after. Balin might have known him from when he was a babe but he was wrong to have assumed that Thorin's staring at the doctor had anything to do with affection. It was purely business for he had heard from Gandalf that the poor man was discharged from the Navy on grounds of mutiny and what's to keep him from doing the same to the crew of EREBOR. Perhaps it was a good thing for Balin to make that mistake, thought Thorin, because he was starting to forget that Bilbo was not one of them and that he was on board against his will, he was still a hostage.

 

Balin smiled at the reaction he drew from Thorin by merely mentioning the lad they had on board. While their captain might not admit it, it was obvious he showed signs of affection for the doctor. Balin remained on deck and watch the frustrated doctor grumble before heading back to his cabin before deciding to turn in for the night himself.

 

It's been more than a few weeks since he sailed on board EREBOR and while the work in the morning kept his mind off it, Bilbo worried about Gamgee and his friends aboard the BAG-END. He had given the key to Gamgee for safe-keeping on the day he was taken away but he did not tell him what the key was for. In his haste and fear, he'd pass the one important thing his mother had given to him to Gamgee. It was not that he did not trust his friend, Gamgee had been a family friend for as long as Bilbo could remember and the doctor would trust him with his very life. It was just that the old man has a tendency to misplace important things. Perhaps it was better that way.

 

The next day was as uneventful as any with the crew going about their business bringing them a day closer to their destination. When Bilbo saw another merchant ship on the horizon he half fear that Thorin would order a raid on it but the captain was obviously not interested. They bypassed a couple more merchant ships and by the time they passed the third ship Bilbo gave up worrying and headed back to his cabin to complete his diary entry. It was a habit he picked up during his time in the navy. When things became too much to bear, he would pen it down. Bilbo leaned back on his wooden chair, fingers casually tapping a rhythm on the table as he thought about what to write.

 

"Dr.Boggins."

 

Maybe he could write about his latest discovery, some species of kelp that glows in the dark.

 

"Dr.Boggins~"

 

Or that funny thing it did when he added a little rum to it.

 

"Dr.Boggins!" The sudden snapped Bilbo out of his reverie.

 

"S-sry. W-who?What?"

 

"Dr.Boggins. I've come for my daily check-up." Kili beamed at him.

 

"Right, of course," Bilbo motioned for Kili to sit on the empty chair beside him,"so, any hints of dizziness or nausea?"

 

"Getting straight to business already?" Kili pouted.

 

"Yes. Now look, I've got to make sure you're fit as a fiddle or your captain will have my head." Bilbo replied as he gently applied some cooling salve onto the boy's shin. When he looked up he was met with Kili's curious gaze. Bilbo coughed politely and Kili looked away. 

 

"Why?" Kili spoke again after a moment of silence.

 

Bilbo was taken aback by the question, not sure what they boy was looking for he simply shrugged and hoped that Kili would simply accept his answer...to what? That he did not know. When no response came, Bilbo took it as a cue that Kili had accepted his reply and continued to apply the salve onto his shin. Kili had a little issue with walking, he had tried to hide it and was extremely unhappy when Bilbo noticed the slight shift in his weight when he moves. At first Bilbo had thought it had something to do with the jelly fish poison but after looking at it, he realized it was an old wound. Kili had refused to talk about it and Bilbo accepted it. The boy would tell him when he's ready.

 

"Stop that." Bilbo could feel Kili tense up when he re-applied the salve and was worried that the boy had hidden another injury from him or that the old injury was acting up again.

 

"Hold still." Bilbo tried to hold kili's leg in place but he slapped Bilbo's hand away.

 

"Why?" Kili asked again and this time Bilbo was really confused.

 

"Because I need to put the salve on." Bilbo thought that was obvious.

 

"I-Never mind." Kili sighed with obvious frustration.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Nothing. Thank you Bilbo." Kili removed his leg from the stool and dusted his pants as he stood up.

 

"Is it all right if I call you Bilbo Dr.Boggins?" His usual grin was back and the tension that was present moments before had dissolved. 

 

Bilbo nodded and watched the boy leave. Kili was friendly enough, not at all like his crazy uncle, good-looking definitely but crazy. Bilbo recalled those piercing blue eyes that seem to see right through him and shivered. Goodness, the sooner they reach Nassau the better. He really needed some answers and it seemed Governor Gandalf had it all.

 

A couple more days at sea and EREBOR finally made it to Tortuga. It was not as impressive or romantic as Bilbo had imagined it to be. The way the men described it, one would think it was paradise. The clear turquoise waters and golden sand was accurate but the buildings were far from hospitable. To sum it up, the settlement resembles a slum. Thorin walked ahead, cutting an impressive image with his dark hair and coat swaying with every step he took. Bilbo had seen men like Thorin and in the weeks he had been with him, knew that he would do extremely well in the royal navy. Such a waste of talent Bilbo thought to himself.

 

"Don't stare too long lad or I'll cut ye eyes out." Dwalin whispered and grinned when Bilbo panicked. Nori who was walking on the other side chuckled. 

 

"Come on boys, leave the poor doctor alone." Bofur pat Bilbo on the back. 

 

"Yeah, ain't going to be useful if he's blind as a bat." Bifur muttered as he walked past the group to where Thorin was. "Take his toes or something."

 

"T-toes?" 

 

"Relax laddie,no one's taking anything." This time it was Balin, "Well...not anything you'd miss anyway."

 

"You're joking I hope..." 

 

"Not at all." 

 

"But-"

 

"Ah, here we are at last. The Mermaid's Inn," Balin winked at Bilbo and walked into the Inn after Thorin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid's Inn? I like mermaids, that's why. Anyway, the world this whole story is set in is what I'd call a real-world mess. So what that means is that some places do exist but are they historically accurate? The answer: nope.


	11. ~Bonus 2 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a poster to apologize for my delay in updating :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I'm only responsible for throwing the images together. Original image credits all belong to their original owners. (Sons of Liberty/Pirtates of the carribean and the internet)

* * *

 

~Bonus 2~

* * *

 

 

 

 As usual, I’m only responsible for throwing the images together. Original image credits all belong to their original owners. (Sons of Liberty/Pirtates of the carribean and the internet) 

Starring: Benedict Cumberbatch as SMAUG 

Manu Bennett as Azog 

Martin Freeman as Bilbo

 

_The style was inspired by History Channel’s Sons of Liberty opening credits.Really loved the show and I really love the style so I drew inspiration and ideas from it. In the previous poster(The one with Thorin in it), I did not include Smaug and Azog which was a waste because Azog’s actor is simply HOT._

 

_Here's the opening credits for[Sons Of Liberty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwZEuBp7jw4)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming soon. I've read all the comments and I'll answer as many as I can. I really want to thank all my readers so thank you, all of you for the support. English is not really my first language but I will try my best to minimize grammatical errors and odd sentence expression :D


	12. The Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally enter the Mermaid's Inn and we finally get an insight as to what Kili was up to when he went to Bilbo for his check up.  
> Fili does not trust Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at coming up with chapter titles. :/

**Chapter 12: The Inn**

 

 

 

"Heads up!" It was all Bilbo heard before a tin mug whizzed past Bilbo's left ear and hit the wall, spilling the contents all over the place.

 

"Lively...place...” Bilbo commented and Bofur nodded in agreement.

 

"Aye, you should come here at night." Bofur kicked the mug aside.

 

It was not the first time Bilbo had entered a tavern but this particular one was slightly different. If he had to put a word to it, it would be suffocating.The small windows allowed some light into the building but not enough so candles were still lit. Smoke, alcohol and the scent roasted meat filled the place. Bilbo wrinkled his nose, unfortunately, sweaty sailors decided to contribute a little as well.

 

Bilbo watched as the Tavern grew silent when Thorin walked towards the bar. But it was not out of fear as he'd expected, it was something else. The men he walked by did not cower in fear they simply moved and one even bowed. It's obvious that Thorin was used to it because he simply returned the bow with a nod and the activities carried on. It was bewildering, that a pirate, a thug should command such respect was unheard of. Even officers have a hard time garnering the respect of their men. Sure, they obeyed but it was out of discipline and order, they were simply fulfilling a military requirement. But there was not requirement for pirates. Bilbo watched as Thorin leaned in and whispered something to the bartender who whispered something back which made the other man look up. There was a couple more exchange between the two before Thorin dismissed the twelve that accompanied him and motioned for Bilbo to follow him.

 

Bofur headed straight to the bar and Nori did an odd thing with his fingers, pointing it to his eyes and then to Bilbo and mouthed the words 'I will be watching you' as he retreated into the corner to get some ale. Balin and handful of others went looking for a table leaving Bilbo alone with the captain and his really intimidating bearded friend.

 

"I don't like this Thorin. We can't trust a navy man." Dwalin whispered as they made their way to the second floor.

 

"Gandalf said he would be useful. We need all the help we can get." Thorin replied.

 

"I know but-" Dwalin turned to see if Bilbo heard him and continued since the doctor was out of earshot, "but you saw what happened the last time we trusted one of them."

 

"I will take my chances." Thorin opened the wooden door entered.

 

"Then I guess I will take it with you." Dwalin grumbled turned around to see if the doctor kept up before entering the room.

 

Bilbo did not know what he did to offend the man but he was certain Dwalin hates him. The glare he gave before entering the room sent shivers down his spine.

 

If Dwalin hated him,there was really nothing he could do. At least he was finally getting the answers he deserved.

 

Below, Fili watched as his uncle, Dwalin and the doctor made their way up to the second floor and disappeared behind a wooden door. It was the perfect time to get some updates from Kili regarding the doctor. He found Kili at the bar counter flirting shamelessly with the barmaid, a pretty lass with deep red hair and emerald green eyes. Fili sighed and straightened his shirt before making his way to the bar counter to drag his brother away. 

 

"Wait for me Tauri-Toori-" Kili frowned, confused by his inability to pronounce her name. 

 

"It's Tauriel dear boy." She smiled and ruffled Kili's hair," And I believe someone's looking for you." She winked and left a drunken Kili to attend to another customer.

 

"I am no boy!" Kili puffed his chest and tried to stand but sat back down when he was unable to balance. He watched as Tauriel made her way to Legolas, the Inn's owner and felt red hot jealously for the blonde man. The perfect smile and unmatched wit Legolas had annoyed him to no end and there were times where he had truly wanted to stab the man in the face and cast his corpse in the ocean. Maybe another time, Kili rested his head on the table. He was a light weight and a couple of ale was enough to knock him out. Perhaps Tauriel was right, he was a boy. He heard footsteps, some movement and felt a quick friendly pat on his back.

 

"You win some, you lose some." It was his brother,Fili.

 

"Easy for you to say, you don't have anyone." Kili grumbled.

 

There was a pause and Kili mentally chided himself for being so insensitive.

 

"Fili. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He tried searching for any signs of hate or anger in Fili's blue eyes and found none. But it didn't make him feel any better. Fili had a fiancé, a pretty lady from a respectable family who loved him but it wasn't meant to be. After Thrain's ships were destroyed, SMAUG had ordered the execution of almost everyone who had associations with Durin family and that included Fili's fiancé. His brother had tried to rescue her but Thorin had knocked him out and dragged him back. 

 

"We win some and," Fili grabbed a bottle and took a swig of ale,"we lose some."

 

They sat there in silent contemplation for a few minutes. Kili hated it when his brother sat in silence so he decided to get rid of the sombre atmosphere by distracting Fili with a topic he knew Fili would definitely be interested in.

 

"So...about doctor Bilbo." Kili swirled the mug of ale in his hand, not wanting to look his brother in the eye just yet.

 

"Did he say anything?" Fili asked.

 

"He seemed genuinely confused." Kili tried to recall the doctor's reaction that day when he asked him 'why'. "I think he had no idea what I was talking about."

 

"You mean you didn't ask him." 

 

"I did!" Kili tried to defend himself and gave up when he realized he could not." Well, maybe I wasn't specific enough."

 

Fili liked Bilbo and since he saved Kili's life, he had even grown to respect him as a man of honour. But now, now he was not so certain. He had been feeling a little queasy that night and had went in search of the doctor for something to quell his minor sea sickness and saw Bilbo sitting in the corner with a golden ring in his hand. It was not any ring. Fili would recognize that ring anywhere. It was on the hand of Thrain on the day they headed out to sea to face Azog and SMAUG.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for any errors.


	13. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tries to run away but runs into someone. Will he stay with the crew of EREBOR or leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the extreme delay. I had a plot jam, a serious one. I couldn't get pass it for so long I almost gave up :o

 

**Chapter 13: Reluctance**

 

 

"You think Bilbo had a part in Grandfather's death or that he is in collaboration with Azog?" Kili whispered.

"I-I honestly don't know Ki. I want don't think a man like Bilbo could be on the side of a cold-blooded murderer." Fili did not want to believe it. But not believing something does not make it as less real. "If Bilbo works for Azog then..."

"Fi,listen to yourself. You merely saw a gold ring. It might have been grandfather's ring but it could have also been any other gold ring." Kili looked at his brother. "I say we observe him first."

Fili seemed to hesitated a little before finally nodding his head, “You’re right. I'm to hasty. It might just be a normal gold ring and if it isn't, if it does belong to grandfather, then I'm sure Bilbo has an explanation."

They both cheered to that ordered another round of drinks and food.

"So Kili, tell me, who's the red head who caught your attention?" Fili wiggled his eyebrows at his brother. He was still suspicious of Bilbo but Kili seemed to trust him. Nevertheless, he would keep an eye on the doctor.  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo loosed his neckerchief and swallowed. He could hear the ruckus in the Inn and smell the rum and knew that it was a public place, probably safe...to some extent at least. The bag of coins weighed heavily on his mind. Thorin had given him an option, he could leave or he could trust the man and head straight into the Mermaid Inn.

 

"Have something to eat or drink." Thorin passed Bilbo a mug of rum.

 

Bilbo accepted it but did not drink. He was still uncertain, should he leave or stay?

 

"You have something on your mind." it was a statement more than a question.

 

"I-I do." Bilbo tried not to squirm under Thorin's intense scrutiny. "I s-saw a shop on our way here and maybe I could head over to get some supplies?"

 

"You're free to go Doctor," Thorin turned away, "the choice lies with you. I would not force you."

 

When he walked away from the crew, none of them stopped him. Some stared at him, sure but no one openly forced him to go with them. It seems, the captain was a man of his word after all. It was not an easy feat. The months spent aboard EREBOR with the captain and the crew were not necessarily horrible but it was the right thing to do, was it not? To join a brigand crew on one's own free will bear the death sentence, he knows, he had seem some gruesome execution. It was just that if he was doing the right thing, why does it feel so wrong?

The sun was already beginning to set and it won't be long before night falls. He needed to make a choice. A few months aboard EREBOR had given him time to know the captain a little and if he were to be honest with himself, he would agree that Thorin was a good leader, he was strict and scary at times but he cared for his crew, for his friends..."but I'm neither of that am I?" Bilbo chuckled to himself. He was a hostage, a doctor needed in time of emergency. Not that he regretted saving Kili, he never would but the fact remained that he was never part of their crew and never will be.

Bilbo reached for the bag of coins in his coat and took the note out. Was it really Gandalf who had written this? What if it was a trick? But why go through all these trouble if it was a trick or trap? This was going nowhere, why was he even considering this? He did not even know Thorin well enough and as for Gandalf, if it were truly urgent, he would find him eventually right? Bilbo placed the bag of coins back into his coat and walked up to a store selling some medical supplies and food. It's always good to stock up, one never know when a bandage would be needed.

The wooden door was painted in dark turquoise and squeaked a little when Bilbo pushed it open.

"Ah! Welcome!" came a voice from behind the counter. "Take a look around and give me a holler if anything catches your fancy."

"Sure. Thank you Mr..?" Bilbo tried peering over the counter and almost fell over when the owner suddenly stood up. He was two heads taller than Bilbo and seemed more like a mercenary than a medicine man.

"Beorn. Mr.Beorn." he introduced himself. Odd fellow, thought Bilbo but he smiled nervously and nodded all the same.

The shelves were lined with jars of various sizes, colour and smell. It was fascinating. There were even jars containing herbs from as far as the East! For a doctor and gardener in Bilbo, it was like a candy shop. He picked several items, mostly salves and some bandages before setting them down on the counter. It was then he saw it, wanted posters and there right in the middle of it all, printed in bold was Captain Oakenshield.

"Wanted for...treason, murder, pillaging and mutiny...?" Bilbo read out loud.

"Ah, you must mean Oakenshield." Beorn spoke as he wrapped Bilbo's purchases. "Murdering bunch the lot of them. But if there's one thing I hate more than pirates are navy officials"

Bilbo swallowed.

"Some important person he was.Heard he betrayed the king and tried to murder Lord Samug." the big man continued rambling to himself. " He escaped the execution grounds but that didn't stop him from continuing his pillaging and murdering ways. Then again, why would he or any of us stop if it means we get richer from corrupted merchants and nobles?"

"Y-you are a pirate too?" It was dumb question.

"I prefer the term free-man, pirates well, I guess they're just another name for us. But like I say, I'd rather see a navy official strung up than him." He leaned towards Bilbo. "You're all jittery, not a navy official are you?"

"Ah,hahahaha, no of c-course not." Bilbo laughed nervously, "not at all."

"Good then. It'd be sad to see you hang." Beorn laughed and handed Bilbo his purchases.

"Indeed.' Bilbo grabbed his purchases, made payment and ran out the shop. His mind made up.

The choice was clear, he's not joining the 'free man' or 'pirates' or whatever they call themselves. To be free from the law, from order were acts of selfishness. It was done to gain an advantage over another to avoid the consequences of a chosen action.

The navy was not all perfect but it had offered him protection and a semblance of justice from Azog. Here though...Bilbo sighed. He had spent his career hunting men like this, they're never the good sort no matter how honourable they might seem. Like Azog. Thorin was just like Azog. He was nice to Bilbo too in a time not too long ago before he had tried to...

Bilbo stood outside the shop and looked at the faded wooden sign of the Mermaid Inn one last time before he turned around. He needed to go home, he wanted to go home.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"It appears we have lost our doctor and potential crew member." Balin sighed and shook his head. While the rest had entered, Balin and Thorin decided to stand outside to observe Bilbo and it seems that their doctor had made up his mind about them.

"We cannot lose what was never ours in the first place Balin." Thorin tried to hide the disappointment in this voice but Balin knew better. The Captain was starting to have a little soft spot for their resident-hostage-doctor.

"Perhaps, it’s such a waste though." the white haired man stood up from where he was seated and turned to enter the Inn.

"Indeed." Thorin took a swig of rum from the bottle he was holding, "Rest Balin, once Gandalf arrives and we settle the route, such times of respite would be few and far between." It was going to be long night and from the way things are turning out, he hoped Gandalf had a backup plan.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Bilbo had settled everything. He was lucky and had managed to book a place aboard a merchant ship to return to Shire. He could finally go back, forget all these ever happened and just return to being a country doctor.

The port was quieter at night with fewer traders and people around, which was why Bilbo noticed his was being followed. The footsteps were heavy and slow, whoever it was probably did not bother hiding his presence and that can only mean two things. One, he or she was an absolute klutz. Two, he or she was extremely confident. For his sake, Bilbo hoped it was not the latter. He tightened his grip on his rucksack and picked up his pace. The footsteps followed and he started to worry. The docks were just around the corner, he could make it!

In his haste, Bilbo did not see the misplaced wooden plank and tripped, landing flat on his face. He was a dead man. Whoever that was would rob him, stab him and throw him to the fishes. Bilbo heard the footsteps grew louder and stop beside him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the flare of pain he's used to.

Nothing.

"Bilbo Baggins. To think I have to chase after you!" the voice spoke.

Slowly, Bilbo opened his eyes and looked up.

"Gandalf?" 

"No, it's Radaghst. Governor Gandalf asked me to find you and bring you to the mermaid Inn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's clearer now. Next chapter will be up soon! Also, apologies in advance for errors.


	14. Meetings In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo heads back to the Mermaid Inn after all and we have a little insight into what is going on.

**Chapter 13: Meetings In The Dark**

 

 

 

 

"You're Gandalf's assistant..." Bilbo stood up and dusted his pants. He had seen Radaghast around occasionally but had never spoken to him. At least one thing was certain, if Radaghast was here then perhaps Gandalf was too. And that means, he would be going back to the captain and crew of EREBOR. Odd as it was, that somehow felt right.

 

"Yes, yes. Now hurry along. We don't have all night." Radaghast pulled Bilbo along.

 

The Mermaid's Inn was just as lively as when Bilbo left it, the boisterous music, the clattering of plates and mugs and the occasional bouts of roaring laughter. Radaghast led Bilbo up to the second floor where it was slightly quieter, probably the sleeping quarters where the bedrooms are, thought Bilbo to himself. They walked down a narrow aisle and made a right turn into a small corner which lead to a room.

 

"I'll be leaving you here then Master Baggins." Radaghast bowed and walked away, leaving Bilbo to his devices. 

 

This was going to be so awkward, thought Bilbo as he adjusted his hair and coat. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo knocked twice and opened the door. The room was like any other Inn, properly furnished, a little musky and quite dark. 

 

"Hello?" Bilbo tried and when no one answered, he walked to the centre of the room where there was a wooden table. Did Radaghast lead him to an empty room? He was about to turn around when he heard the door close and the lock clicked behind him. 

 

And then, as Bilbo's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw it. A hooded man was standing by the window, his features were hidden by the shadows but Bilbo knew who it was, the Old Toby pipe weed was a giveaway.

 

"Still prefer that dried tasteless grass over our blue mountain variety?" Bilbo jumped when another voice spoke up from behind him. 

 

"I am afraid doctor Bilbo there would disagree," the man proceeded to remove his hood, " am I right?"

 

"Gandalf!" Bilbo ran past Thorin and Dwalin straight to the governor and gave him a hug. Governor Gandalf still looked like he did years ago when he visited them, except for a few more strands of white hair, he was just as Bilbo remembered him. 

 

"It's good to see you're alright Bilbo." Gandalf returned the hug.

 

Thorin watched the exchange with curiosity and envy. Bilbo had never been this open to either him or his crew, perhaps being held hostage had to do with it but they did not mistreat him. And he got along well with almost everyone, even Fili and Kili. Thorin's frown deepened when Gandalf tightened his hug.

 

"Enough pleasantries Governor." Thorin crossed his arms,"to business."

 

"Of course, of course." Gandalf sat down and asked the three in the room to do so as well. "I am sure you have a lot of questions that need answering."

 

Bilbo was glad to see his old friend but the man's mannerism and calmness amidst the chaos and turmoil he was feeling inside was starting to irk him. It seemed as if everyone knew something he did not and it bothered him.

 

"Give me the updates." Thorin leaned forward and looked Gandalf in the eyes, it was usually how Thorin intimidate people or at least that was what Bilbo had come to observe. But Gandalf did not seem fazed by it and continued puffing on his wooden pipe.

 

"Calm down boy." Gandalf blew a smoke ring. "And you too my dear lad." He turned to Bilbo. "The reason I asked you to grab Doctor Baggins here is simple..."

 

"Grabbed? " Bilbo's voice was taut. "Gra-grabbed?" Bilbo pursed his lips and closed his eyes. He should probably calm down.

 

"I should apologize my dear Bilbo but I had to make it look that way." Gandalf tried to reassure him," But my sources tell me that Azog was coming for you."

 

Azog. That very name send shivers down his spine. It was impossible. He heard Thorin growled and Dwalin utter a curse in some language foreign to him. Whatever differences that had before, Bilbo was glad to know that both Thorin and Dwalin did not like his former captain.

 

"I heard that little rat lost an arm. Too bad, I wanted him to die knowing that he was bested by me." Dwalin chuckled and when Gandalf told him that it was Bilbo who cut it off, his eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean the harmless doctor here? You can't be serious." The doctor was average and while he did display some degree of bravery when they boarded the merchant ship BAG-END, to cut of someone's hand was something else. Dwalin grinned to himself, " I guess he was not as helpless as we thought him to be."

 

"I-I never.."Bilbo sputtered,"I never said I was helpless."

 

"He was a royal navy doctor from the Shire. One of the best." Gandalf offered."Naval doctors, or rather, in Bilbo's case, are often trained naval officers as well. Which means, they can fight and they are NOT helpless."

 

"What do you mean 'was'?" If Thorin was impressed, his expression or tone did nothing to show it.

 

"It means what it means." Gandalf replied.

 

"Gandalf," Bilbo swallowed, ignoring Thorin's stare," can we...you, just tell me why I'm here?" He was exhausted after the long journey and just wanted some answers, food and sleep.

 

Gandalf nodded, "Of course dear boy, my apologies." He stretched out his hand to Thorin." If you do not mind sharing..."

 

Thorin unbuckled his boot to loosen it a little so that part of his hand could go in. He fished out a leather wrap and handed it to Gandalf. It seemed waterproofed, probably with seal blubber to protect whatever it was that he had in there from moisture. Gandalf untied the string that was holding it together and pulled out a map and placed it on the table.

 

"Bilbo, be a good lad and bring some light over here." whatever little light the room had made viewing the details on the map a challenge.

 

"Hold on." Bilbo scrambled off to the nearest nightstand and grabbed a lighted candle.

 

Gandalf thanked Bilbo and held the candle over the leather map. It was a strange map, Bilbo thought to himself. The shape...well,there was no particular shape,it was irregular like how a hastily ripped cloth would look like. And there were stitches running up and down the map, piecing different shades of leather together. Of course the thing that stood out most was the hole in the middle.

 

"It's useless,without the missing piece, we cannot find it,even if we try." Thorin frowned at Gandalf.

 

"Ah,but you see, I have what you're looking for." Gandalf reached for his walking stick. It's made out of mahogany and fitted with a silver handle casted in the shape of an eagle. Bilbo watched as Gandalf twist open the Eagle handle like a cap and emptied a folded piece of cloth onto his palm.He then unrolled the cloth and placed it on the table.

 

"It's..." Bilbo watched at the cloth fit perfectly into the once empty space.

 

"How did you come by it?" Thorin asked.

 

"It was given to me,by your father."

 

"He's alive then?" Thorin looked up. If Thrain lives then the plan would change. "My father would know the way to the treasure horde, we can set sail immediately and-"

 

"I'm sorry Thorin." Gandalf shook his head, "I'm afraid your father is no longer with us. When he passed me the map, he was badly wounded." 

 

"I see. Then it seems our plans will remain unchanged." Thorin's expression slipped back into frown. 

 

The exchange was all very interesting and also very confusing for Bilbo who stood there staring at the map. From what he gathered, they were looking for some sort of treasure and it seemed significant to Thorin. But then that leaves him, what do they need him for? And Gandalf mentioned Azog, that his old Captain was after him. What does that have to do with Thorin and the treasure? The more Bilbo thought about it the more confused he became. 

 

"E-excuse me. I'm certain it's all very important but what does that have to do with me Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

 

"Well, we need a doctor and you need a place to hide. It's simple really my dear boy." Gandalf explained to Bilbo as if he were a child of five. It seemed like a good reason and plan as any but knowing Gandalf, things are seldom that simple. Bilbo decided to leave it for now, it would perhaps be better to just go with the flow. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Going strong. Will update soon so enjoy! And apologies for any mistakes in advance :D


End file.
